Reality
by Halyn McNeal
Summary: Jordan realizes she still loves Woody. Will she fight for him or keep running? Chapter added! A hit and run case just got a lot more interesting
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. I wish I did, but I don't._

_Authors Note: This is my first fanfic please review but be gentle. Try to wait until my second story to tell me you hate me. Thanks!_

It was another late night and she couldn't bring herself to go home to her empty apartment. This would be the third night Jordan had spent on the couch in her office, stopping home a few times to shower and change. Since she had broken up with J.D. she had been depressed. It wasn't specifically about losing J.D.; it was that he had given her hope. Hope that she could move on and find happiness and maybe someday even love with someone other than Woody. Thereality wasthat there was no hope and that she couldn't move on. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She spent so much time running from him, if only she could go back. She sighed. At least the two of them were getting to the point where they could at least hold a conversation. She let her mind wander about everything that could have been and she knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

It must've been like 3 am and she was knocking at Woody's door. Okay, so it was more like banging and screaming at him to open up. When he finally opened it wearing a tight fitting Boston PD t-shirt and a slightly worried yet angry look, she barreled past him.

"What the hell is going on Jordan? Is everything ok?"

"No Woody, nothing is okay! And it probably never will be because I keep screwing up. I am here because we need to talk, I have to try." Jordan said trying her hardest to keep from crying.

"Try what Jordan, it's late and I am tired..."

"Woody I have to get this out, I love you. There I said it again; I want to be with you..." After a long stunned silence Woody walked over to kiss her. He knew this was what they both wanted and he needed to quit being so stubborn. He leaned in, this was it everything they had both been waiting for...

"Wooody, what's going on? Hurry up and come back to bed." The whinny voice from the bedroom made Jordan and Woody turn to stare at the bedroom door. With a look of horror on her face Jordan tried to wrap her brain around the situation. She just stood there frozen. Finally she was able to make herself move; she stammered something about this not being a good time and raced out of Woody's apartment.

Woody's mind raced as he tried to remember the events of the evening and who the woman in his bed was. It all came flooding back to him with the sound of the slamming door and Jordan's feet running down the hall.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do ya'll think? Should I keep going?Well I am going to anyway. Who do you think is in Woody's bed? Maybe it will be...Walcott! hee hee. Just kidding._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Sorry its so short,the holidayshave takentheir toll on me. Translation:A hangover is no muse. I will update soon, I promise. I know where I am going with this but at the moment I am not quite sure how I am going to get there. So bear with me and puh-lease review. _

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them. Sigh. _

The night had started with a call from Sarah. She was going to be in Boston for a teacher's conference. Sarah was his High School girlfriend and Woody hadn't talked to her, well since high school. She had gotten his number from Cal; he made a mental note to blame this whole thing on his brother. He did think that it might be a nice change talk to someone that didn't work for the Boston PD or the ME's office. And it was fun, for about the first five minutes; then he remembered how ditsy she was. When he ordered Buffalo wings as an appetizer she actually looked him straight in the face and said "Are those really made of buffalo?"

He chuckled at the memory of the look on her face. He sighed. He knew Jordan would think that was hilarious, and when she found out that the girl was a kindergarten teacher she would be almost in tears. Jordan. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to fix the mess he had gotten himself into. Then he thought about Sarah who was still in his bed, he hoped she had fallen back asleep after the Jordan fiasco. He didn't really want to deal with talking to Sarah right now. All he wanted was Jordan; he didn't give a damn about Sarah. The only reason she was in his bed right now was because he had a few too many drinks after the Buffalo wings. He stood up in search of his ringing cell phone.

Fifteen minutes later he had left Sarah a note to let herself out and he was on his way to the crime scene.

"Good morning, Woodrow." Nigel greeted.

"Morning Nige, what have we got?"

"Jane Doe, late fifties, appears to be a hit and run. Two early morning joggers found her lying here. I would put time of death at around midnight. I'll know more when we get her back to the morgue."

"Thanks Nigel, I'll see you there." On the way to the morgue all he could think of was Jordan and what he would say when he saw her. Woody had no idea this wasn't going to be the everyday hit and run case.

* * *

_Review, review, review! Happy Holidays!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to get posted. Please, Please. Please, review! Love._

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine. _

* * *

Bug and Nigel had started working on Jane Doe. There was something eerily familiar about this woman, but neither man could put a finger on it. The first order of business was to get an ID.

Woody walked into the morgue still silently thanking the gods that Jordan hadn't been the answering ME on this one. The disaster from a few hours before was still fresh in his mind and he wasn't sure what he would say to Jordan when he saw her. The longer he could put it off the better.

"Hey, watch..." Woody started as she ran smack into him. Aw crap, he thought.

As Jordan looked up to see who she had almost taken out, her eyes got wide. They both stood there not sure what to say or who should be the first to say it. Being as stubborn as she was Jordan decided that if he wasn't going to say anything about last night than neither was she. She smiled and walked down the hall to her office saying nothing but "sorry, farm boy."

He was snapped out of his daze by Nigel calling his name. "Woody, you better get in here."

Woody walked into the autopsy room to see Nigel, Bug and Garrett all huddled over the computer screen. "What's up?" Woody asked, His eyebrows rising in concern.

"You are never going to believe this," Garrett started slowly. "We've got a match for an ID on Jane Doe."

"That's great! So, why do you all look like you just lost your favorite scalpel?"

"You might want to sit down." Bug looked like he was ready to faint and Woody was getting seriously worried.

In the instant it took Woody to read the name on the screen his face ran a range of emotions. Confusion, anger, sadness, fear and those were just the emotions he could name. His main thought was of Jordan, who was going to tell her. The look on the others faces said that he would be the lucky one. He nodded silently to them as he walked out to find her. He still couldn't believe it himself. How would she react when she found out the women lying there was Emily Cavanaugh, her mother?

* * *

_I know, it's mean to leave ya hanging...review(even if it is just to yell at me about the cliff hanger)._


End file.
